The Last Ship Season 2 My version
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: I really really enjoyed The Last Ship tv series! 2015 can't come soon enough. I own nothing of The Last Ship and so far none of my own characters. Some Tex/Dr Scott so far probably a couple more as it progresses.
1. Nathan James, Where are you

The Last Ship Season 2

"Nathan James, where are you?"

Chandler stood looking at the power plant in the distance knowing that more deceased members of Baltimore's population were heading to the incinerator and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Nathan James, where are you?" He demanded speaking into his radio, his destroyer was not answering, it wasn't like his crew something was wrong.

"Captain, if they can't answer some thing's wrong" Burk said the African-American sailor was the last of his landing party with him. Dr Scott was with Amy Granderson, the former member of the President's staff and would be leader of Baltimore, who had made questionable decision after questionable decision.

"Dad, I need you to take Ashley and Sam somewhere safe, out of Baltimore."

"What you going to do son?" The elder Chandler asked as another truck full of bodies left the former football stadium known as Olympia. Chandler had found evidence that the "carers" there were poisoning members Baltimore's sick population to power the Baltimore power plant.

"I'm going to get my ship back, then I'm going to end this" the Nathan James' commander said determined.

"We'll go to the old fishing pier" his dad said Chandler nodded he remembered where his father was on about "we'll stay out of the way. Do what you need to son." He said putting his arms around the kids starting to lead them away.

Chandler knelled down for a moment beside his children "I've got to leave you guys for a bit" he said both looked unhappy by these words both had lost their mother, his wife, and been near death's door before Chandler had reached them with Dr Scott's cure. Now he was ready to leave them again "look I promise both of you that when I've done this little bit I'll be with you and you can see my ship." He said seeing their faces lighten up a little "but first you need to stay with grandpa and stay safe as I make the bad people go away." He said from inside Olympia there were shouts to being a search for Chandler and his family "now you need to go." As they headed off in one direction he and Burk headed towards the cities main harbour.

At the harbour front Master Chief Hugh Jeter and Lt Danny Green had been able to slip through the Baltimore Police Department patrols. Jeter had been injured in a confrontation between the Nathan James crew and the police officers. "Nathan James, this is Vulture Two" Green said looking over the bay at the Destroyer at least two helicopters orbited the warship. "Something is not right." Danny said looking over at the older man.

"Nope I got shot" the man half joked he was in a manageable amount of pain but wasn't one hundred percent.

"We need to get onto the Nathan James and help free our crew." Green said glancing around the harbour seeing something that could do what they needed "Master Chief, you think you could sail a fishing boat?"

"Not exactly the most illustrious ship I've ever commanded but yes I think so, don't think I'll be much good in a fight" he said following Green on-board as the younger officer climbed over the side holding on as he put his rifle over his shoulder.

Tex had kissed Dr Rachel Scott when he said goodbye to her, he'd actually kissed her, and she still hadn't reacted. Then he'd walked away, he'd given up on her just like that, he had strong feelings for her it wasn't just an infatuation and he knew she felt something too. Time to test the theory he thought turning around heading back towards Granderson's building.

They had made quick progress towards the harbour even on foot. Suddenly the air was filled with weapons fire as a group of six men dressed in the uniform of Maryland State Police troopers. Both Chandler and Burk dropped behind a crashed car drawing their side-arms. "Not good" Burk called out leaning around firing a couple of shots. Moments later Chandler did the same "sir, we can't stay here or we're going to be cut to pieces." Burk advised firing off a couple more shots.

"I know" Chandler replied following suit before ducking behind the car. Burk leaned around firing a couple more shots. Moments later the air was filled with weapons fire as more figures in a dirty mix of civilian and military wear moved in firing on the troopers. Each of them wore a face mask covering their identities and protecting them from the virus. Within moments the fighting stopped neither Chandler or Burk moved.

"How many you got?" Chandler asked glancing at Burk's side-arm.

"Two shots" Burk replied glancing around the car.

"Same" Chandler admitted he did not want to face another fight with another armed group.

"Captain, my name is Thorwald" one of the newcomers called out Chandler recognized that Granderson had named as one of the "warlords" who fought to control the area. However given Granderson's judgement on other things Chandler was beginning to question everything the woman had said to them.

"I've heard of you" Chandler replied

"Captain, I don't expect you to like me or some of the things I've done." Thorwald admitted "but I want you to believe something I don't want Granderson in power here or in control of your ship." He said at least that was one thing that Chandler and Thorwald could agree on. "So I'm going to help you get her back, and you'll help me get my city back."

In the harbour Jeter's small fishing boat was approaching the Nathan James when one of the helicopter's orbiting the destroyer flew over it as a deck light turned on the craft. Several shots rang out across the boat's course and Jeter waved that he understood turning the boat away as he did Green dropped off the side of boat diving underwater approaching the Nathan James. On the bridge Commander Slattery didn't know if this was a move by the Captain but he knew he needed to do something at the very least for Quincy Tophet who lay on the deck clutching at a gunshot wound to the chest. "We need a doctor up here now!" He snapped at the state trooper "if he dies so god help me!"

"You're getting nothing"

"I'm not asking for a rifle! I'm asking for a doctor!" Slattery shouted his anger boiling.

"Please get us the help he needs" Lt Kara Foster pleaded kneeling beside Quincy Tophet she had tried to stem the bleeding but had yet to be successful.

"You on the deck the chopper has it covered get me the ship's doctor we have wounded up here!" The trooper shouted turning back to Slattery "happy?" He asked Slattery noticed over the man's shoulder Lt Danny Green slipping onto the deck unseen.

"Peachy" Slattery snarled looking at the trooper "you're going to pay for what you're doing."

Near Granderson's building Tex rounded the corner seeing the glass fronted building on the ground he noticed several armed guards while on the second floor he saw through the windows Dr Rachel Scott standing facing someone holding a pistol that was pointed at the doctor's head. Tex dived back behind the building he was near "Tex to Vulture One" he said scrambling for his radio.

"Tex? Where are you?" Chandler asked sounding surprised he was still able to get through to the man.

"Near Granderson's boss, I'm looking at Dr Scott, someone's got a gun pointed at her head." Tex said glancing around the building he loved that woman and he wouldn't see her harmed. He'd thought that Chandler's people were close to Dr Scott and the cure he'd thought she was safe he felt the blood boiling in him.

"Understood Tex, things are going down, I need you to stay out of sight and stand by. Switch to frequency Three." Chandler ordered Tex was a civilian private contractor, not Navy, that had been picked up at Guantanamo Bay on Cuba he'd served on the Nathan James with its crew and trusted Chandler implicitly.

A knife silently flew through the air into the Nathan James' Combat Information Centre (CIC) embedding itself in the guard's chest downing the man without a sound. Danny Green charged into the CIC heading over to the weapons console he'd seen Kara Foster do this a hundred times before but doing it himself was something completely different. He entered into the computer system the command to activate the automated Close In Weapon System (CIWS) the system was designed to defend the ship from incoming missiles however at this range it could be just as effective against close flying helicopters. He tagged all three helicopters as hostile prayed for a moment then pressed the execute button before running from the room. On the ship's forward hull the CIWS opened fire the radar controlled mini-gun immediately spun towards the first helicopter tearing through the aircraft with hundreds of bullets. The weapon system without an operator continued firing into the air as it turned cutting through a second helicopter with a steady stream of fire until it began to fall from the sky burning as it went.

On the bridge the guards looked stunned as first one then a second helicopter exploded under the CIWS fire followed rapidly by the third. At the same time Danny Green charged into the room gunning down both Maryland uniformed guards securing the bridge quickly. "Where's the Captain?" Slattery demanded moments later there was a couple of flash-bang explosions near the rear of the ship.

"I'm guessing there!" Green shouted back Slattery leaned up and triggered a the PA switch.

"This is the XO, Battle-stations, Battle-stations, Battle-stations!" He called out he knew the crew were under guard but he also knew the guards had just seen their helicopters shattered and that the Captain was charging on-board the vessel with reinforcements. On the flight deck at the rear of the ship several of the ship's marines acted quickly disarming the guards.

Several minutes later Chandler entered the bridge as two of the Nathan James' crew and Dr Rios moved the unconscious and bleeding Quincy Tophet from the room. Chandler threw Slattery a questioning glance. "He tried to stop them." He the ship's XO explained "you got new friends?"

"His name is Thorwald, he's opposed to Granderson in Baltimore, and guards up." Chandler said as the "warlord" leader entered the bridge. "Time to raise her holy-ship" Chandler said grabbing the microphone "This is the Nathan James to Amy Granderson, Commander Chandler speaking, I want you to turn over Dr Scott and shut down your operation at Olympia." He said grabbing at his own personal radio "Vulture One to Tex, get Dr Scott out of there any way you can before I drop a Tango on target." He said listening for Granderson's reply.

"I see you made it back to your ship, Captain, a very resourceful man you are, an ally I could use?" Amy Granderson replied "but I suspect that you and I would not see eye-to-eye" she replied "I have Dr Scott and any hope you have of replicating her cure."

"You can't hold back a full assault from this ship, your game is over" Chandler said angry at the gall of the woman.

"I will offer you a trade" Granderson offered as she heard weapons fire down stairs, probably from Thorwald's men it would be a perfect time for it. "My spies tell me that you are now allied with the Warlord Thorwald you will surrender him to me and I will allow Dr Scott to return then you can go your merry way." As Thorwald and Chandler shared a glance around the bridge Thorwald's men and the marines present all snapped their weapons up at each other.

"Commander Slattery, have CIC prepare a Tomahawk Missile for launch. Mr Thorwald, you have exactly ten seconds to order your men to stand down or I will order mine to open fire. We are the United States Navy and we don't do losing it is your choice." Chandler warned looking at the man as the seconds ticked by Thorwald slowly indicated for his men to lower their weapons.

At Granderson's building Tex was fighting like a man possessed he'd tried to disable as many as he could without killing them, they had not harmed him and probably had made few of the decisions, he had no reason to kill them. One trooper he dropped with a knee shot turned and shot him with a pistol clipping Tex by the shoulder Tex swung his own silver revolver at the prone man firing a shot into his chest and another through his head. Stopping forward his rifle hanging over his chest Tex kicked open the door firing past Dr Scott hitting Amy Granderson on the shoulder her weapon flew from her hand "Com'on!" Tex shouted his weapon not leaving Granderson but his eyes locked on Scott glancing to the side he saw Alisha Granderson, Amy Granderson's daughter, still dressed in her Navy uniform. "Your choice, in or out decide now." Alisha answered with her feet moving quickly from the room as her mother screamed her name Tex holstered his pistol raising to his mouth "Vulture One, we're on our way out." Tex ordered staggering down the stairs as the blood loss from his arm began to hit him. As he moved towards the doors he struck the fire alarms, not all the people here were bad people and he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Get clear head to the harbour, we'll come and get you" Chandler replied "fire the missile." He said looking at his XO Slattery passed the message. Moments later from the forward bay a Tomahawk cruise missile flew out of the Nathan James vertical missile launch system flying over Baltimore.

As Tex staggered to a waiting vehicle one of Granderson's guards stepped out spraying the car and Tex with several bullets knocking the man down. Alisha Granderson in turn returned fire killing the man while Dr Rachel Scott helped Tex into the car "Don't you die on me now Tex! Don't you die!" She said over and over as Alisha began to drive the car away from the building. As they drove the Tomahawk missile flew through the sky past them Alisha saw it tears streaming from her eyes as she drove in the opposite direction knowing what was coming. Moments later the missile impacted with the building striking where the drug labs were on the eastern side engulfing the building in a massive fireball.

From a screen on the bridge Chandler watched as the building burned turning to Thorwald "I did listen to a couple of things people said, they said you tried to keep infected people away from the healthy. It's your job to lean this place. Make Olympia somewhere people do receive help and shut down that power plant or god help me I'll flatten it." He said reaching into his pocket handing a small black case to the man.

"What's this?" Thorwald asked

"That was my wife's dose of the cure to the Red Flu." He said using the name that many people had given it "she doesn't need it any more." He said painfully thinking about her passing "I think you might." Behind him Slattery's face dropped at hearing the news of his CO's loss "Commander Slattery, ensure Mr Thorwald receives all the excess cure doses we have then get him the hell off my ship." Chandler ordered Slattery nodded leading the warlord from the bridge.

"Thank you Captain, thank you for trusting me" Thorwald said before he left the bridge with Slattery. Chandler stood looking out the bridge window at the raising cloud of smoke which had been Granderson's building.

Several hours later the USS Nathan James had begun to slowly move away from Baltimore. Commander Tom Chandler travelled by boat to the pier his father and children waited at. The children were ecstatic to see their father and quickly got on board the vessel "Com'on dad, I know you don't like the sea, it's my turn to take care of you."

"Not this time son" his father said "you lost your wife because of me seeing me every day would be a constant reminder of that" he said he saw the pain on his son's face even as he tried to argue that it wasn't the case. "I'm not one for the water son, you know that and I know that. You've given me the cure there's some friends I've got near the cabin they were sick when we left. I need to know if they've made it son, and you need time to come to terms with this."

"Dad, you don't need to do this..." Chandler began he'd been coming to terms with this since hearing of the plague and the losses that had been suffered Darien was one more... No she was more than that.

"My choice is made" his father said "kids you be good for your dad, I'll see you soon" he said turning to his two grand children. One of the marines with Chandler handed him a survival pack inside were several doses of the cure and survival rations. With it they handed him a rifle they had read the situation even when he couldn't.

"Good luck" Chandler said offering his father his hand to shake it. His father grabbed him in a hug before releasing it. His father threw the bag over his shoulder and began heading away from the pier Chandler wondered if he'd ever see his father again but knew he couldn't talk him down.

Hours later the USS Nathan James was at sea far from the United States coast Dr Rios had just left the bridge after passing the worse possible news. He slipped off his watch chair and moved over to the ships PA system "Nathan James, this is the Captain, I regret to inform you that despite our medical staff's best efforts Quincy Tophet has been lost to us." Chandler said quietly he'd never really liked the man he'd betrayed them to the Russians in an attempt to save his family and he'd tried to stir up opposition towards him in an effort to gain his freedom but still he was beginning to be accepted and find a place on the ship now to be lost so close to home stung even more. "You will all be aware that I ordered a missile strike against a location in Baltimore" he said glancing at Alisha Granderson knowing that her mother was likely dead because of his actions "these people were attempting to be a solution to the problems that have befallen our world but their actions against this crew and this ship made them as dangerous. We will find a safe harbour, Nathan James, I promise you as a member of the United State Navy and as your Captain, I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens and Quincy Tophet will not be fogotten." He said glancing over all those on the bridge he knew that some of them still held hope that their family were alive on the mainland his XO included among them. Mike Slattery didn't look angry at his words unlike the last time he'd ordered his ship to turn away from home this time he looked determined to get the job done. "Carry on." He ordered finally placing the microphone back.


	2. The Ghost Ship

The Last Ship Season 2

The Ghost Ship

Commander Chandler was heading for towards the wardroom and a staff briefing when a call rang out through the ship calling for him to head to the engineering deck. Heading down through the ship he was surprised to see two ship's security officers standing guard outside the space and Lt Commander Andrea Garnett, the ship's chief engineer, not looking angry but still not happy. Her presence here was more surprising as she was supposed to be at his briefing. "Andrea, a problem?" He asked the Chief engineer didn't speak a word she just glanced to her side Chandler followed her gaze behind the security officer stood his two children both looking guilty as they had been caught by the ship's crew. "Outside now!" He barked at both of them who shifted past quickly.

"Captain, they didn't cause any harm nor were they at any risk..." Andrea began seeing Chandler was still annoyed "...this time" she cautioned "I think maybe some ground rules need to be laid down."

"Trust me, they will be, I'll see you in the wardroom once I've dealt with this." He said leaving the engineering deck the children walked, no trudged, as they walked through the ship away from the engineering space back to their shared quarters. It wasn't ideal by any means and he knew that neither of them had an easy couple of weeks but they needed to understand how dangerous this ship could be. "You two need to be a lot more careful" he cautioned both of them "this ship has more on it that could cause harm to you or others than anywhere you have ever been." He said "you need to stay out of the way..." he began seeing that both were as upset at being caught as they were at his lecture. Kneeling down beside them he tried a different approach "I know things haven't been easy for you guys and you miss your mom, I miss her too."

"You're always working" Ashley, his daughter and the older of the two, said.

"I have to help run the ship, but I need you guys to help me" he said pleading with them he didn't need them getting into trouble while he tried to keep over two hundred sailors alive. "I need you guys to stay here until I come back, okay?" He asked more sternly to pass his message.

"Yes, sir" his son, Sam, answered for both of them. Closing the hatch behind him Chandler turned to leave straight into Kelly Tophet, Quincy Tophet's widow, he hadn't seen her since Quincy's burial at sea a couple of days before. Despite his own feelings towards the man following Slattery's words regarding Tophet's conduct at Baltimore Chandler had ensured that the man was buried with full honours from the crew. "Ms. Tophet, I hope you are alright?" He asked politely it had been bad enough when he had Dr Scott and Quincy Tophet on board as civilians now he had his own children, and Quincy's family on top of it. At the same time despite them both being inoculated with the cure he couldn't put them off the ship. Why did she have to look so much like his deceased wife? He wondered silently.

"Yes, Captain, thank you. Problems?" She asked in that polite middle class English accent, only on his ship he thought, as he followed her glance at the closed doors "restless children? Ava has been the same" she admitted "I'd like to help out I could convert part of the hanger deck into a makeshift classroom? Allow our children, perhaps Bertrise as well, to try and complete some sort of education. Our children are our future, Captain, Dr Scott has said she won't mind."

"Whatever help you could be would be very much appreciated, Master Chief Jeter can arrange manpower for you if you need to make some heavy lifting" He offered.

"Thank you Captain" she said showing a brief smile, one small mercy Chandler thought.

With the situation with his children hopefully sorted Chandler made his way to the wardroom in the heart of the ship it was an eating area for the officers but also served as a good meeting room with a wide enough table for briefings. As he entered Chandler noticed that Andrea Garnett was just taking her position while Slattery stood off to the side "all present and correct, Captain" his XO said.

"Thank you XO" Chandler said quietly glancing over the faces of his senior members of staff "ladies and gentlemen, none of us expected what we found in Baltimore" he tried to avoid looking at Lt Alisha Granderson "we hoped for a safe port where we could help rebuild our country that unfortunately that was not the case." He said covering all that needed to be covered for Baltimore "a single distribution centre for Dr Scott's cure is not going to work instead we are going to try something different. We are going to continue down the American coastline heading for the equator whenever we detect radio transmissions coming from the coast we will land a team and attempt to distribute some of Dr Scott's cure and show them how to replicate it..." Chandler explained

"We will need a lot more resources to replace what we have already used" Dr Scott said interrupting she was a civilian he wasn't surprised at the interruption he'd almost become used to it.

"That will be one of our priorities Doctor, trust me its one of our top ones," Chandler said beginning "however we have other needs as well. I don't want anything missed, we all need to know what we need and think about where we can go from here to resupply." He said glancing to his side where Lt Kara Foster sat.

"Following Lt Green's use of the CIWS we're down to minimal ammunition for it barely enough to stop a single anti-ship missile..." Kara said glancing at the commander of the Naval Mountain Warfare unit based on the ship.

"Sorry" he quipped they had been involved in a relationship against US Navy regulations before the virus hit. He'd made sure they ended it and made sure that everyone knew why it was necessary but recently during the testing of the virus cure it had been discovered Kara was pregnant with his child. They had kept word and not started their relationship again however he noticed on Kara's finger was a sparkling ring that had not been there before.

"As I was saying the system is at minimal effectiveness. We have no aviation fuel for either our drones or helicopter. Offensively we still have the majority of our Tomahawks and other ship-to-surface and air weapons if required however the more we use the tougher it becomes to replace and the less effective we'll be." She said finishing off one hand covering her ring again Chandler noticed a shared glance between Green and her.

"Lt Green, how are your people doing?" he asked the team had been assigned to the Nathan James to act as security for Dr Scott but had been drafted in to assist on multiple occasions and proved themselves invaluable Green especially.

"We're good sir, we could use more ammunition for small arms, some maintenance kits as well but overall we're in good shape." He reported glancing at Lt Carlton Burk who commanded the ship's own boarding parties the two of them shared responsibility for outfitting and commanding the teams that left the ship.

"Andrea?" he asked glancing up at his ship's chief engineer.

"We're down to our last spare part on just about everything Captain, we could really do with six months in a drydock" She admitted she hated seeing the destroyer in as bad shape fortunately no critical system was down yet. "At the very least military grade spares, a warehouse, an abandoned ship we could salvage from.

"Norfolk?" Slattery suggested

"When we passed last time it looked a bit of a mess" Master Chief Jeter said he classed the place as home the Nathan James had kept a wide berth of it but it hadn't looked pretty.

"We'll see if we can find a ship in the bay, I don't want to land, it seems there was a bit of fighting in the area" Chandler reported glancing at Dr Rios and Dr Scott "how's Tex?"

"He's in a medically induced coma" Dr Rachel Scott said "no change other than between us we've removed the four bullets from his body." She said it had been a long and difficult surgery but Tex had pulled through now his body just needed time to recover.

"Alright, we're going to continue down the coast until we reach Florida then we'll pull into the Gulf of Mexico" Chandler said "as I said if we pick up radio messages we'll respond and see if we can distribute the cure as we go. The more drop off points we can make the more chance we can pick up supplies and the more chance we have of saving American lives." He said it felt good being able to help people instead of having to watch them struggle and die "from there we will skirt around Central America, from what we know of the area it was a hot zone for the virus and spread rapidly in the warm climate. If we come across anyone we'll help if not we'll continue past South America and into the Pacific Ocean. Then I want to head to Pearl Harbour, it was isolated from the mainland and there may be sealed Navy Installations and personnel left behind" he said glancing around "at least we could find parts to keep the Nathan James going." He pointed out "if we find a safe port before then we will investigate all possibilities of remaining at that port but I want to try to keep this crew together, we've served each other well ladies and gentlemen I want to try and uphold that." He said glancing around the room they all looked determined "alright dismissed. Lt's Green and Foster remain please." He said glancing at them both everyone else his XO included mingled out leaving him alone with the two Lieutenants.

Chandler sat looking at the two Lieutenants for a moment. "Nice rock, Lt Foster" he said glancing at her hand the young woman's hand drifted to the ring subconsciously.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir I forgot to remove it this morning." She replied "it won't happen again."

"I haven't seen that one before…" he commented

"I got her it" Green said speaking up breaking the deadlock he wasn't about to let Kara lie to their CO. "Sir, I traded some personal gear with one of Thorwald's men before we left Baltimore. It was a gift from me to Lt Foster, an engagement gift." Green admitted

"I spoke to you both about inappropriate gestures on this ship" he stated raising his hand to forestall their protests "however there's been plenty changes recently." He stated Kara's pregnancy, the trouble in Baltimore, his wife's death. "Our children are our future" he said repeating Kelly Tophet's words "perhaps this ship needs to be more than just a US Navy vessel, perhaps we need to show that civilization can live on with us." He said Slattery had cautioned him on the ideals of nation building but that seemed to be what he was planning rebuilding the United States and the rest of the world's nations step-by-step. "You have both showed exemplary behaviour recently" Foster had been one of the human trials for Dr Scott's cure while Green had being instrumental in helping re-secure the Nathan James without orders or support. "So I have a deal to offer you both" he said "I've ordered the engineers to convert Echo-6 into a quarters space" he said Echo-6 was a storage area near the officers' quarters where Kara was based at the moment it was just big enough for two crew bunks to be side-by-side without it feeling cramped enough room for their baby at least initially after it was born. "I'm willing to turn it over to you" he said both their faces brightened "under conditions that you do not promote this sort of behaviour among the crew, this ship isn't a floating hotel, you refrain from public shows of affection and…" he said smiling "you give your child the best parents on this planet." He said standing up seeing the shock on both their faces he extended his hand towards Green who shook it.

"Thank you, sir" Foster whispered wiping a tear from her eye

"Don't screw it up" he warned them both, he'd split them if necessary.

Several hours later Chandler sat on the bridge of the Nathan James as the ship moved into a dense fog bank "Slow to one-third" he ordered the message was passed immediately by Alisha Granderson who hadn't seemed to be badly effected by her mother's apparent passing. In some ways she seemed as shocked by Amy Granderson's actions as everyone else. "Master Chief, pass to all watch stations to keep their eyes open this fog is thick." He said the Master Chief nodded and left the bridge. Chandler reached for his microphone "CIC, bridge, continuous sensor scans the last thing we need to do is to hit something." He heard their acknowledgement and then placed back the microphone.

The Nathan James seemed to creep on for hours through the fog with little to no outside contact the weather had made a turn for the worse with thick rain clouds and heavy rain battering the ship. As it did the fog began to clear revealing a ship in the distance. "Battle-stations!" Chandler shouted which his XO quickly relayed "CIC, this is bridge, I have a contact dead ahead of our position five miles distant." He said raising a pair of binoculars to his face it looked like an aircraft carrier.

"Minimal electronic signature sir, no radio contact" Foster replied after a few minutes.

"Helm, take us in closer easy as she goes, CIC report any changes in contact"

"What you thinking?" Slattery asked looking through his own binoculars at the ship.

"It's the Kitty Hawk…" Chandler said looking over at Slattery who looked through his binoculars again looking over the control tower as they approached he too could see a massive "63" on the side of the tower.

"That isn't possible" Slattery said "the Battle Cat" he said using its polite nickname, instead of the enlisted's nickname, "was in the reserve fleet at Bremerton, Washington State, that's sixteen thousand miles away." He pointed out looking over the ship several aircraft littered the deck, mostly helicopters.

"Maybe they needed a triage centre off land away from trouble, if the fleet was busy or infected with the plague maybe they called her out." Chandler suggested "she could be just what we need Mike, spare parts." He said the Kitty Hawk-class was an oil driven Aircraft Carrier unlike the modern nuclear ones it would have spare parts for engines like those on the Nathan James or at least something that could be converted to be used and the helicopters could be the fuel they need for the helicopter and drones.

"You wanna loot from one of our own ships?" Slattery asked angrily crossing some lines were too far.

"I don't want to, but it's better on this ship than on that ship, here it can do some good." Chandler said "if there is no-one on that ship Mike it could keep us going for months, if not longer. If we ever hope to help the mainland we need those parts." He pointed out. The Nathan James continued to close the aircraft carrier which dwarfed his ship it was more than twice as long as the Arleigh Burke-class destroyer and weighted more than six times as much and had once carried a crew of nearly six thousand, compared to his own two hundred-and-sixteen.

Nearly an hour later with the Nathan James moored alongside the Kitty Hawk Slattery briefed the crew members who would be boarding the ship. "We have seen no signs of life on board the carrier but that does not mean that there is no-one left alive on board. Each member of the boarding teams will carry a dose of the cure with them, however, no-one and I mean no-one is to approach one of the sick without their breathing gear on. According to Doctor Scott the Plague could have mutated further in a confined environment out at sea we don't take any risks you come across a survivor you call it in and put on your mask." He ordered glancing a Chandler to continue.

"This ship was once a pride of the navy but today she's salvage." He said some of the crew didn't look entirely impressed with that the Kitty Hawk had served the US Navy for forty-eight years longer than any of them had been alive. "She can keep us going for months if not years and it's better that she helps us than someone else, like the Russians." He pointed out they had no idea if the renegade Russians that had chased them half the way across the planet were still operating but they all had to be on their guard.

Several hours on board the Kitty Hawk passed without incident the ship was full of corpses of victims of the plague with not a single survivor found throughout the ship. Tiger Team commanded by Andrea Garnett had begun stripping the Kitty Hawk's old engines of usable parts. While Rhino Team led by begun transferring fuel from the aircraft carrier to the Nathan James and begun syphoning off fuel from the helicopters on the deck for use with the Nathan James' own helicopter and checking for further spare parts. Cobra team's Lt Green had headed for the infirmary for medical supplies and then to the armoury searching for small arms the destroyer's crew could use. Lion and Vulture Teams under Lt Burk and Commander Chandler respectfully had swept through the ship searching for any survivors but so far they had found no-one and no threats. Burk's Lion team had been tasked with checking the Kitty Hawk's Close in Weapons Systems for any additional ammunition. Chandler and Vulture team were headed for the ship's CIC and bridge areas to check for any sort of charts or mission orders the vessel had been left before being hit by the plague.

The CIC was a mess in the heart of the ship the crew had attempted to seal themselves in to stop the virus however once one of them were infected they all were. "Let's move quickly people but show some respect." Chandler warned his crew as they moved through the documents passed the corpses. Suddenly there was voices followed by a turning of the CIC's doors Chandler motioned for his four man team to drop down into cover and aim for the door. "Vulture One, Nathan James, possible contact all teams stand by." He ordered moments later the door opened and in stepped a figure dressed in a full environmental suit carrying a FAMAS rifle modified with a torch on the end. "Halt and identify yourself!" Chandler shouted the man stopped short as he saw the four rifles pointed at him.

"I am Lieutenant de vaisseau Adrien Mousseau of La Royale vessel Le Terrible." He said after a moment's hesitation the rifle never moving towards Chandler or his men "how can you be standing without masks on?" He asked looking at Chandler's team who wore protective suits but had forgone the need for masks as they had found no-one alive.

"Better question, what are you doing on-board a United States Navy Aircraft Carrier?"

"Commander, we hoped to gain access to this ship's food stores our vessel is en-route to the Gadeloupe Islands" he said naming the group of French controlled West Indies islands. "We hope that they are still inhabited and free of this virus. How are you able to breath without the use of masks, you have to know this virus is lethal?" The man asked.

"This is a long way from the galley, Lieutenant" Chandler pointed out still avoiding the question regarding the cure.

"We hoped that perhaps some of the crew were alive and we could trade with them for their food instead of taking it. The Command seemed like the logical place to go. Commander your actions indicate to me that this is not your ship. If you are an officer of the United States Navy then we are your allies, now please tell me how are you here without your masks on?" He pleaded with Chandler for an answer.

"We have a cure" Chandler admitted

"America has a cure! And it has not shared it?" One of the French crew asked raising his weapon with brought an immediate response from Chandler's men raising their own weapons pointing them at the man. "Our families died from this virus!"

"America doesn't have a cure, we have one, recently developed on my ship" Chandler admitted "we have been trying to find a way to distribute it."

"Commander, as your allies, as human beings the crew of Le Terrible humbly beg you for this cure." Adrien Mousseau said Chandler could tell the man was weeping inside his mask. Chandler took a step forward lowering his weapon reaching out with his ungloved hand shaking the Lieutenant's hand.

Several hours later Drs Rachel Scott and Rios were on board the Le Terrible inoculating the one hundred and fourteen crewmen on board the vessel while Chandler, Lt Mousseau and Captaine Eric Bazinet met on board the Nathan James. Chandler had already agreed for Le Terrible's crew to take as much food as they could from the Kitty Hawk's stores. "Including Le Terrible, the British naval vessels HMS Albion, HMS Iron Duke, HMS Suffolk, the Spanish naval vessel Numancia and the Russian Ballistic Submarine Yuriy Dolgorukiy are all that remains of Europe's naval forces. After the fall of our home lands each of our vessels found themselves cast adrift without the support we required to continue. Slowly we met with other naval vessels in the Atlantic Ocean and have arrayed ourselves at the Orkney Islands north of Scotland." Mousseau explained he'd been quite forthcoming with information since being given the cure the news of Europe was not good. All major population centres appeared to have been devastated some of Scotland, Iceland and isolated coastal regions of Norway, Finland and Russia seemed to have escaped over exposure but now each was beginning to struggle unable to feed their populations. Le Terrible and the other naval ships had begun venturing out looking for supplies. "Can you come with us? Help us rebuild or at least protect what we have, one infected person could mean the end of everything we have tried to save." The young lieutenant pointed out.

"Doctor Scott, can provide you with the knowledge on how to reproduce the cure." Chandler said "we have other places we need to go, America still needs us." He said "tell me did you ever come across a Russian Admiral Konstantin Nikolajewitsch Rusikov?"

"That man is a madman!" Eric Bazinet snapped "he wants to rule the world, we barely turned him away, and only the threat of my nuclear missiles turned him away." He explained the Captaine's reaction to the name told Chandler all he needed to know about Bazinet.

"I'll deal you the cure Captaine on the agreement that you hold it over no-one. You help anyone that you can and you help us save this planet." He said laying down his terms "if you don't I will hunt you down and ensure you pay the price for all those that have suffered because of your inaction."

"Captain, I can agree with your terms." He said extending his hand to Chandler who shook it in agreement. "We will bring this cure to Europe's survivors."

"Captaine, I respectfully request to be allowed to continue to Gadeloupe" Lt Mousseau said looking at his Captain almost immediately.

"This is not the time, Lieutenant" Bazinet said sternly

"Sir, I am not bound by your command my orders come directly from the President of France." Mousseau said "Commander Chandler, I saw a V-22 on the deck of the Kitty Hawk with enough fuel I should be able to reach the Gadeloupe islands."

"And you're a pilot?"

"Wee" he answered "certified in six types of aircraft and in special operations, I served with the Commandos Marine for six years."

"Then how about I counter your proposal with my own, we will be heading in the general direction of those islands. With Captaine Bazinet's agreement you will transfer to the Nathan James?"

"That would be agreeable" the young Frenchman replied Bazinet simply nodded.

"Welcome aboard" Chandler said extending his hand to the French sailor who met his hand Chandler held his hand firm "when on board this ship Lieutenant you will respect the chain of command or you'll be knocked down by it." He said staring into the man's eyes Mousseau nodded on Bazinet's face Chandler saw a small sign of gratitude as the young Lieutenant had been knocked down a peg. "Very good, Commander Slattery will make sure you have a bunk, Lieutenant Green will pass you duty assignments."

Several hours later Le Terrible moved away from the Kitty Hawk diving back under the waves as it headed for Europe and hopefully the beginning of the recovery there. Soon after the Nathan James moved away from the drifting carrier. Chandler glanced at Master Chief Jeter who stood on the edge of the bridge looking over at the ship "oh Lord, we send these lost souls back to you in hopes that you can give them the peace that they were denied in life. Amen" he said looking over at the carrier. Chandler nodded to Slattery who spoke quietly into his intercom. From the side of the ship Lt Danny Green pressed two buttons on his remote detonator deep within the sixty-two thousand ton vessel a series of charges placed by Green's team detonated opening the ship's hull to the sea. Slowly the USS Kitty Hawk sunk beneath the waves taking with it all those that had died on board the vessel. Chandler reached for the ship PA Microphone "Nathan James, this is the Captain, today we learned we're not alone anymore Le Terrible will carry Dr Scott's cure to Europe hope lives on with their journey as it does with ours. Carry on." He ordered from deep within the destroyer three cheers for La Terrible and for the Nathan James rang out as the bridge crew joined in Slattery and Chandler shook hands celebrating their success.


	3. The Storm

The Last Ship Season 2

The Storm

The Nathan James had made steady progress down the United States East Coast they had successfully contacted a medical facility in Wilmington, North Carolina, who said they would distribute the cure as far as possible. The leaders there had offered the crew a place there with the Nathan James supplementing their defence but Chandler wanted to push on, he'd enlisted the French submarine Le Terrible to save Europe, he had to help as many as he could in the United States. Fortunately not a single member of crew had decided they would be better at Wilmington and they had carried on. Now Lt Green had led his team to Hilton Head Island, South Carolina, there another group had isolated themselves from the virus by blowing up a series of bridges leading to the island there were only a couple of hundred there but it was a start Green had encountered no problems with the survivors there and the cure had been distributed rapidly.

"Comm's room, bridge, we have an incoming distress call." Lt Granderson reported

"Pipe it through, Lieutenant" Chandler ordered moments later the bridge speakers came to life.

"...I repeat this is the Concordia we are struggling in rough seas ninety miles west of Bermuda, none of our crew are infected with the Red Flu and we have more than enough food and provisions to share with anyone who can assist. I repeat.."

"Sir, it continues." Granderson reported cutting the signal.

"Depending on the weather we can be there in a couple of hours" Slattery said having either done the math himself or checked while Chandler listened to the message.

"Set a course best speed. If we're going into some choppy seas have all damage control crews moved up in readiness." Chandler ordered getting off his seat. "I'm going to CIC to have a look at this 'Concordia' and the weather forecast." He said leaving the bridge heading deeper into the ship.

Entering the CIC crewmen stood to attention as he passed showing their military discipline had not wavered Chandler moved over to Lt Kata Foster's radar station clearly on the radar there was a blip ahead of the Nathan James' position however the ship was rapidly being overtaken by a weather front that dominated the screen. "That weather's going to catch that ship."

"Yes, sir, the winds are approaching eighty miles per hour, this looks like the formation of a type two hurricane."

"The last thing we want to sail into." Chandler said looking at the screens for a moment before heading aft into the communications room glancing at the operator "Granderson, have you been able to get a hold of the Concordia."

"It's broken sir, but you're on with their Captain, a Waylon Gundry" she said Chandler nodded and took the offered microphone from the Lieutenant.

"Attention Concordia, this is Commander Tom Chandler of the Nathan James, we are answering your distress call." He said his words were followed by a series of cracks and static before a voice, the same as from the distress call came through.

"...mmder, I am very glad to hear your voice, our ship is struggling with this weather. None of my crew or passengers have the Red Flu we are no risk to you or your crew we just desperately need your help."

"Captain, don't worry the cavalry is on the way. I need you to try and maintain a course south-west from your current head towards the coastline of Florida, we're coming from the north." He explained praying the Concordia could maintain the speed it needed to keep ahead of the storm.

"Should we not turn to you? Captain, we are no danger to you none of us are sick, we would feel far better if you were with us."

"I understand that Concordia but this storm that is bearing down on you is at least a Class two hurricane and it could get worse, if you turn towards us then you will get caught up in it. You need to maintain your course south-west away from the storm at the best speed you can."

"I... I will do as you say, Nathan James, thank you for your assistance."

"Our pleasure" Chandler said hanging up grabbing the internal comms "bridge, full speed to the Concordia. I've instructed them to stay ahead of the storm and get the chopper up I want to keep tabs on them visually for as long as possible."

Climbing into the co-pilot's seat of the Nathan Jame's MH-60R Seahawk Lieutenant Adrian Mousseau glanced at the pilot US Navy Lieutenant Felix Larivee, this was their first flight together. "Let's see what you can do" Larivee said taking his hands off the controls.

"I have command" Mousseau said after helping complete the checks for the helicopter Mousseau throttled up the aircraft lifting it from the aft landing deck of the Nathan James. "We are clear of the fight deck, turning onto intercept course for the Concordia" he said gently turning the helicopter port onto its new course as he did he dipped the aircraft's nose increasing its speed away from the Nathan James. "Lovely weather for an afternoon flight" he observed glancing out the aircraft's cockpit windows as the storm front continued to close on their location.

On the Nathan James Commander Chandler entered Hanger Deck 1 at the rear of the ship since this whole mission had begun instead of housing a helicopter and the machinery required to maintain it the deck had been converted into Dr Rachel Scott's lab. It was here that the cure had been developed for the Red Flu, the name the population had given the virus. "Doctor, I just wanted to warn you to expect some choppy seas, if you have anything breakable or that you need put away now would be a good time for it."

"I don't have much out, Commander" she said glancing around, "production of the cure is a lot cleaner than developing it."

"Well I'm glad to hear that" he said "the children haven't been causing any problems?" He asked Kelly Tophet's hastily put together classroom was in the adjacent room near the hanger.

"No not at all..." she said her voice drifting slightly "I've barely noticed them." She admitted he knew that Kelly had asked her for some help with the science classes but also that Dr Scott had been spending a lot of time in the infirmary near the still comatose Tex.

"How's Tex?"

"Little change" she admitted glancing up at him "comas take time even when they are induced for medical reasons, as in Tex's case, they can be unpredictable we have to wait and see." She explained "fortunately his body is healing well from the damage that was caused in the rescue."

"It wasn't your fault" Chandler said reaching out touching her arm "Tex wanted to make sure you were okay he knew the dangers going into it and went willingly." He said he didn't say that Tex had been the only one in position to rescue her as the Nathan James had been taken over by Baltimore Guards.

"If I had foreseen what they were doing, I saw the medical data, I should have left as soon as I did there was no-way they were helping people." She said the people under Amy Granderson's employ had done with science what she loathed and turned it against humanity ending suffering by ending lives, it wasn't a solution to the plague, it was little less than murder.

"What they did was unforgivable but hopefully we ended all of that" Chandler pointed out Thorwald's people had said they would close down Granderson's operation unfortunately he couldn't keep the Nathan James in and around Baltimore.

"I hope so, I wonder if it is all like that?" She said "fractured, people turning on people."

"From what we've seen there are pockets of people that have survived larger areas free of the virus appear to be further out west." Chandler said the East coast of America had been hit badly by the virus, Washington DC and New York were dead zones with not a single radio transmission being detected from either. "Captain, the next time we land I'd like to go along, I'd like to see if for myself."

"I'll see what I can do" he said after a moments consideration and a mental note to take twice as many men with him "you're not going to run out on us?" He asked half-jokingly eight months ago before the plague he'd have been happy to see her leave his ship never to return now he was used to having her on board. The crew had become accustomed to her presence as well and since she'd developed the vaccine she'd been forgiven, mostly, for keeping them in the dark about the virus while in the Arctic.

"Unless I find a suitable lab to continue to produce the cure you're stuck with me Commander" she promised him just as the ship rocked quite heavily forcing Scott to stumble into Chandler before regaining her balance "I guess I better batten down the hatches" she said stepping away embarrassed by her stumble.

"I better get back to the bridge" Chandler said exiting the hanger as the ship rocked heavily again.

Heading back to the bridge Chandler looked out and saw that the weather had rapidly closed in on them the ship was being battered by large waves and heavy rain fall. "That was fast" he commented looking at Slattery.

"Foster said it's now officially a class three." Slattery complained he had never been someone who liked the weather.

"Has the chopper spotted the Concordia yet?" Slatter shook his head it had been airborne for nearly forty minutes and had no sign of the vessel "call them back before the weather becomes too rough for them to land." He said the XO nodded and grabbed his microphone to speak with the helicopter while Chandler reached for his own "all hands secure all water-tight doors, damage-control-teams stand by for possible damage." He said to all the crew as the ship was pounded by a large wave. "CIC, secure all radar masts switch to short range systems." He ordered he didn't need one of the ship's targeting radar systems damaged by a wave, there was no friendly port that they could repair at. "Helm, once the helo is back on-board turn us towards the Gulf of Mexico we need to get around Florida and hope this storm breaks on the coast." He said the last thing he wanted was to see the storm kill more innocents but he also knew that his ship couldn't survive forever in these heavy seas in fact navy ships were often ordered to avoid storm hit areas if at all possible waiting for the storm to clear before moving in. "Hopefully the Concordia finds her own way..." he whispered to himself looking out at the rolling seas, considering the pounding his ship had already taken there was little hope the civilian ship had survived this long.

The helicopter returned to the destroyer without incident and was soon stowed safely within the ship's hanger it had happened just in time as the hurricane hit them. In the time it had taken for the helicopter to return the storm grown stronger and was now at least a class four storm with winds over one hundred miles per hour, crashed down on the Nathan James battering the ship from all sides.

"The good thing about a submarine" Mousseau muttered sitting beside Green in the officers mess "you don't have to worry about choppy weather." He said like green he was wearing survival gear but was staying out of order neither of them could fight a storm.

"That's fine if you don't mind never seeing the sun or dying in a tin-can!" Green replied as they were both thrown from side to side inside the ship as the storm buffeted the vessel. The Nathan James continued forward cutting through the choppy seas as waves battered across the front and sides of the ship fortunately the worse of the weather was behind them.

"Land contact to the port side!" One of the bridge watch officers called out Chandler and Slattery reached for their binoculars as the gripped their chair's armrests.

"Florida?" Slattery wondered as the waves continued to buffet the ship and began to smash into the beach.

"Looks like the outskirts of Miami beach" Chandler answered "been a while." He admitted reaching for his microphone "CIC, full sonar scans we're in range of the coast line I don't want to come across any underwater hazards send your course corrections directly to helm!" He shouted over the noise of the waves smashing against the bridge windows Chandler was glad that they were reinforced.

For nearly two hours the Nathan James continued to skirt the edge of the storm as it followed the Florida coastline. The storm that had chased them so far clammed into Palm Beach and then into the heart of the city. Before the Red Flue hit the world nearly half a million people lived in the centre of the city with more than five million living in the surrounding areas Chandler knew that with how deadly the virus had been that there was likely a fraction of the population remained however he hated to see suffering he couldn't help stop. An enemy he could fight with his fists, his crew and his ship, the virus he now had a cure for but mother-nature he couldn't stop.

As the storm ravaged the city the Nathan James moved forward entering the Gulf of Mexico ahead of them was clear seas "Nathan James, this is the Captain, we've cleared the storm and are heading into the Gulf of Mexico there has been no further contact with the Concordia we'll continue to search for them as long as we can but failing us finding any sign of them we'll continue on for those who believe I ask you to spare a thought for their passing today." Chandler said pausing for a moment before continuing there was so much loss in the world sometimes he wondered how much more they could take. "Department heads report any damage or injuries to the XO." He said hanging up the microphone "Mike, I'm going to see my kids and make sure everything's fine." He said the XO nodded as Chandler left the bridge.

Making his way below decks Chandler reached his children's quarters to find them empty a moments panic crossed over him looking each way down the corridor then back into the empty quarters, where the hell were they? He thought suddenly he heard Kelly Tophet's unmistakable voice turning towards it he saw her standing with Sam and Ashley both looking scared but completely fine.

"I didn't think either of them wanted to be alone" she said explaining why they were not in their quarters "I hope you don't mind, Captain?"

"Not at all" Chandler said stepping aside to allow the children to enter their quarters "thank you, Ms Tophet" he said formally.

"Please, Captain it's Kelly, I think we're both too old and have seen to much for such formalities." She said smiling briefly before leaving Chandler with his children both of them were no worse for wear following the storm but he could have kicked himself for not making sure they were with them only Kelly Tophet's caring thinking had covered his mistake. Darien his wife had always been the one who knew what was best for the kids... but now she was gone and he had to learn to adapt.

Some time later Chandler was heading back through the ship towards the bridge passing nearby the medical bay as he did he saw Dr Rachel Scott coming the opposite way "Rachel" he said greeting her informally it was time to take Kelly Tophet's advice especially with the civilians on the ship. "I hope none of your equipment was damaged?"

"None at all, Commander, I thank you for warning me the hanger is an open space some of the other boxes were not as fortunate as my equipment." She reported smiling to cover her embarrassment.

"I'll have some crewmen come by and clean up the mess. Well I'll let you get on with your visit" he said Rachel nodded and stepped to pass him Chandler stepped the same way there was an embarrassed moment between them before Chandler stepped the opposite way to allow her to pass. At that moment another figure appeared at the doorway of the medical bay his beard even more dishevelled than normal.

"Commodore, I'd like to formally lodge a complaint with you, the driver of this boat has taken us over the worse seas I have ever had the displeasure of sailing on. And I seem to have been sent to the wrong quarters." Tex said looking at the medical bay door.

"Tex!" Dr Scott called out wrapping her arms around him holding onto him.

"Well Princess I guess I found the way to your heart" Tex said returning the hug "easy now" he joked smiling as he looked up at Commander Chandler "what did I miss?" He asked Chandler just smirked glad to see that Tex was back on his feet.


	4. Decisions and Consquences

Thanks for the kind comments – carrying on

The Last Ship Season 2

Decisions and Consequences

Moving along the south coast of the United States the USS Nathan James had encountered a couple of settlements of survivors and been able to help them but it was the same as Hilton Head Island and Baltimore there was no way for these places to spread the virus deeper into the United States. As the ship moved into the waters near Texas the radar computers in the CIC sparked to life "Two incoming fast moving targets from the direction of Houston!" Kara Foster called out.

"Hostile Radar detected from incoming!" Another crewmen called out the two targets were searching for the Nathan James on their targeting systems.

"Anti-Air Defences active" Kara said acknowledging their warning.

"Bridge, CIC, we have two incoming fast moving targets coming from the direction of Houston they are emitting targeting scans. We have a lock on both targets." The CIC reported to the Bridge Chandler looked out the windows but knew that even with the clear weather there was little chance of seeing them.

"Any communications?" He enquired

"Negative Captain" Kara Foster replied from CIC "sir, they've locked on us with air-to-ground radar!"

"Prepare countermeasures, stand by all point defences, hold on defence fire" Chandler ordered "Helm, evasive manoeuvres, Communications give me an open channel all civilian and military frequencies." He said moments later the ship began to sway from port to starboard as the ship's helm began to turn the ship randomly against modern missiles these changes would likely make little difference but Chandler knew it would at least give the crew some sort of feeling they were doing something.

"You're on sir" Granderson reported

"To incoming airborne targets and to all contacts in range this is Tom Chandler Commander of the US Navy Destroyer 151. We are a United States Navy Arleigh Burke Destroyer with more than two hundred American sailors on board, we are in United States sovereign waters and we will defend ourselves against all aggressors foreign and domestic. Deactivate your targeting systems or we will engage with deadly force." He said clearly the crew around the bridge looking at him their enemy would not get another warning but Chandler thought about another track "to the pilots of the incoming aircraft we are not hostile to you nor do we suffer from the Red Flu and are willing to help anyone who is infected." He said glancing at Slattery who had his own microphone in his hand Chandler nodded and his XO raised to to his mouth.

"CIC, if those targets get any closer or move into firing position take them out" Slattery ordered moments later Chandler's call was answered.

"Destroyer 151, welcome to Texas" the voice said moments later the pair of delta winged aircraft dived through the clouds straight at the Nathan James. Chandler knew this wasn't an attack run their angle and flight path was all off. Both he and Slattery raised their binoculars towards the incoming craft.

"Mike, you recognize them?" He asked looking over the two craft they were built from a dark grey material and looked like they had a very low stealthy profile without any noticeable vertical tail fins.

"Nope, there small though" He commented looking at the craft moments later they both thundered past port side of the Destroyer "did you see a cockpit?" Slatter asked looking at the two craft as they flew away.

"No" Chandler confirmed "Texas, this is the Nathan James, are we friends or do we go our separate ways?" He asked now unsure of who he was talking to after seeing the Unmanned Aerial Vehicles. These UAVs could be programmed and flown by anyone with the right computer skills just because they were armed didn't make them friendly forces it was times like this Chandler hated the current world he was living in.

"Nathan James, I am Major Ellis Marshal standing commander of Ellington Reserve Airbase, the uniform and oath I took make us allies unless someone rewrote the constitution during this crisis?"

"Not as far as I know" Chandler admitted as the two drone aircraft flew back over the destroyer this time tipping their wings in salute "we're glad to see friendly forces."

"As are we your ship will have to hold at Port Bolivar as there is hazards in the water near the mouth of the bay" he explained.

"Understood Major we'll travel by Helicopter see you soon." Chandler said turning to Slattery "have Lieutenants Green and Burk prepare a team." He said leaving the bridge. Moving through the ship towards his quarters Chandler almost immediately walked into Dr Rachel Scott. "Doctor, I was just looking for you..." he lied "we've made contact with an airfield, I'm going to land and speak with them."

"I'll get my things ready" she said

"Not this time Doctor" Chandler said seeing her disappointment and frustration raising his hand to forestall her complaint "I want to get a lay for the land before we commit to anything that means you and your research remains on the Nathan James." He said

"But if there are people that are sick from the virus we could help them." She protested

"And if they aren't who they say they are then we could be in the same situation we were at Baltimore." Chandler pointed out "I'm taking Green and Burk with me along with a full tactical team, we'll make sure things are safe, then you can join us." He said he could tell she wasn't happy with his decision but at least she didn't seem to want to argue about it.

A couple of hours later the Nathan James was at the mouth of Glaveston Bay near Port Bolivar Major Marshal hadn't been joking about the channel being blocked a massive container ship was sunk in the middle of the channel as twin plumes of smoke raised from the communities of Port Bolivar and Glaveston. "What the hell happened here?" Slattery wondered looking at the smoke.

"Not a clue Mike" Chandler murmured "stay frosty, we'll keep in touch." The Captain said stepping out of the bridge Slattery glanced in his direction then turned back and scanned the sea with his binoculars there wouldn't be another Baltimore on his watch.

Flying over Glaveston Bay Chandler and the others were surprised to see at least three US Navy WarShips either fully submerged or partially capsized all showed signs of heavy fire damage. "Jesus" Mousseau commented from the co-pilot seat.

"I don't even think he'd have words for this" Burk said looking out the starboard side of the Seahawk as it began travelling over down town Houston from the harbour to the NASA Johnston Space Centre the city was burned with not a single building having a roof. Around the space centre grounds were fences of barbed wire stopping entry. "It's almost like a Scorched Earth" he commented as the helicopter approached Ellington Field. Blocking one of the runways were several destroyed civilian airliners.

"Stay alert people I do not like the look for this" Green said as the chopper came in for a landing first to step off were Green at one side and Burk at the other side along with both of them were another pair of marines. Finally Chandler followed them off unlike the marines who carried a full tactical package he was only armed with a side arm but he knew how to use it.

After a few moments several men walked over towards the chopper the middle man wore the uniform of an army National Guard officer. "Major?" Chandler asked the man nodded "Commander Tom Chandler." He greeted as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Commander, this way to the situation room." Major Marshal said guiding them towards the main control tower. Ellington Field had once been an Airforce base but had steadily been drawn back so now only reserve operations and NASA training flights were flown from the field civilian aircraft had also begun operating in conjunction with the military ones boosting funding.

Inside the main building everything looked clean and tidy it was an uncomfortable reminder to Chandler of what Baltimore felt like. "Impressive operation you have here, Major." He commented "I wasn't aware you had armed drones based here at Ellington?" He asked

"The Avengers and X-47s were not initially based here" Marshal admitted "they were sent here following the outbreak of the plague to help sure up our national defence." He explained "as the Red Flu claimed more and more lives there was concerns that enemies may attempt to take advantage of our weakness and overwhelm our weakened defences. The work completed here has turned both UAV types into combat capable classes able to engage both airborne and ground targets" he said proudly.

"Is that what happened in the bay? An external attack" Green asked Marshal looked at him annoyed that he'd interrupted but Chandler was glad that he was not the only one thinking along those lines.

"No, Lieutenant that was one of our own misguided attempt to control the Red Flu. In the early days hundreds were infected and they in turn each infected at least one further person. The Mayor of Houston believed that the port was the cause of the plague that it was from the sea that was causing the infection to spread. He ordered the base commander here to use our drones to stop all further entry to the city through the harbour and flatten the most affected areas."

"He ordered to do what?" Burk blurted out stepping forward "attack your own people... and you did!" He snapped angrily

"Lieutenant, calm down" Lt Green said grabbing Burk by the shoulder pulling him to the back of the room.

"Your man's got a temper, Commander" Marshal noted

"His question still stands, did you turn your guns against your own people?" Chandler asked looking at the man.

"The Commander of the drone squadron did as he was ordered by the most senior elected local authority figure available to destroy the harbour in an effort to stem the spread of the Red Flu." Marshal admitted "the drones flattened the harbour and all areas surrounding it." He said seeing Chandler's horror and anger "most of those people were looking at a horrible death the pilots and programmers told themselves it was a mercy..." Marshal said seeing Chandler's face turn red with anger.

"I wouldn't call it a mercy" Chandler snarled "and how might I speak with this senior elected official or squadron commander?" He asked seeing that both Green and Burk looked equally interested it was as bad if not worse than Baltimore.

"It depends can you speak with the dead?" Marshal asked downtrodden "the Mayor died during a Red Flu outbreak in the centre of town. The squadron commander took his own life after seeing what they did to the port." He explained "when our C-130 landed the base was in disarray so we've tried to bring it back into order. The drones are now purely used for observation and defence of the mainland US." He said Chandler nodded turning away looking out the window.

"Major, we have the cure to the Red Flu" Chandler said quietly glancing back at the man who looked more shocked than anything "on board my ship is the cure and the scientist that created it." He said "unfortunately we lack a lab to mass produce or distribute it."

"The only lab in Houston capable was the medical research centre and it's been torched." Marshal said disappointing Chandler who hoped that this could be a place that could help them that maybe this base could make amends for the wrongs that had been committed "we do however have two C-130s with extended fuel reserves and three operational civilian aircraft." He said "Commander, if your scientist can put together a package then we could distribute it to places that could mass produce it? The scientist could even go along, some of your crew could travel with them and go see their families." He suggested "we could at least do our part."

More than an hour later Chandler had returned to the Nathan James which had remained near the mouth of Glaveston Bay Slattery had informed him that several small boats passed through the area but none approached or attempted to contact the destroyer. Chandler ordered the crew assemble on the flight deck in neatly formed ranks off to the side his senior officers and the civilians including his children stood. "I have made contact with National Guard forces at Ellington Field." He said pausing thinking of what to say to them "they've been through a lot, like everyone else, but they are committed to ensuring the security of our country and in helping combat the Red Flu." He said seeing their face brighten "they've also offered to transport any member of this crew to a safe zone within the range of their aircraft." He said, there was further smiles appearing so many of them missed their families and he couldn't blame them the worlds had gone through a trauma and staying on the Nathan James couldn't solve every problem.

"When we first returned to the United States I decided that this was our mission to help Dr Scott create a vaccine for the Red Flu." He said glancing at Rachel Scott "we did that" he said quietly "but we've lost people along the way. Those people will never see their families again never have any closure for what has happened during this time." He said he saw the emotions of loss crossing their faces each of them had known at least once of those that had been lost, and they would likely know more as time went on. "So I've decided that regardless of your enlistment that anyone who wishes to take up Ellington's offer of travel aid is allowed to. I believe you have all earned some R&R and are overdue some holiday time." He said there was a light sniggering noise through the ranks but for the most part they remained silent "the Nathan James will not be remaining here. Ellington lacks the production facilities we need to mass produce Dr Scott's cure instead I plan to take this ship and those of you that choose to remain into international waters and around South America onto Pearl Harbour and America's West coast. The cure we distribute here may reach those places faster than us but I can not, will not, take the chance of it failing to spread out from here. Along the way we will help anyone that we encounter and continue to spread the cure as far as we can just like Le Terrible plans to do once it arrives back in Europe." He said naming the French Submarine they had encountered "I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm asking." Chandler pleaded with them seeing the conflict on their faces and in their eyes how many would go? He wondered how many could he afford to lose? "You don't need to answer now think long and hard about it then make your choice, we are one crew, but your choice is your own."

"Atten-sion!" Jeter called out every member of the crew came to attention "and SALUTE!" he called out every member of the crew came to a salute which Chandler returned. "Fall out!" Jeter called Chandler remained standing there as did Jeter and Mike Slattery. "Sir, I'll be staying on board" the Master Chief said immediately "this ship is where God intended me to be." He said Chandler nodded Jeter had lost his family in a car accident, that he'd caused, he saw the navy, and by extension their mission, as his repentance.

"Same here" Slattery said instantly "you need an XO, I'm it."

"Mike, think long and hard, this might be the last time you can go to Deer Hills and look for your family. I won't play "God" again this time everyone makes their own choices. That includes you."

"You need an XO" Slattery repeated without thinking.

"I could just promote Tex?" Chandler suggested jokingly bringing a smile from both men.

"And have a popular revolt by Christmas, I'm your XO." Slattery repeated Chandler was glad to hear the man say that but worried about the effect leaving the US would have on him after finding out he'd lost his son when the Nathan James had first returned it was hard enough then. This time would be a far longer separation.

Walking through the ship towards her quarters Dr Rachel Scott was very aware of Tex's presence off her shoulder neither of them could quite decide what was going on between them, no correction she couldn't, Tex it appeared was sure. "So Princess what's your answer to the Commodore's offer?" He asked Tom Chandler had been the Commodore since they had met it wasn't going to change.

"I'm sure Commander Chandler will need me to help produce the cure so I believe I will be remaining on the Nathan James." She said quietly with little emotion, or little Tex could recognize through that proper English exterior.

"Someone else could do that you know…" he suggested bringing a scornful look from the doctor "or not" he said quickly correcting.

"What about you Tex, you're a free spirit after all, you've recovered from your injuries. Nothing to hold you down…" she said her voice trailing off as she looked at him.

"There's plenty holding me here Doc and the Captain can always use an extra gun hand so I think I'll stick around a bit. If you don't mind?" He asked leading to her answer.

"Everyone I am sure would be happy to see you stay Tex" Rachel answered stepping into her quarters.

"I'm sure they would, see you on the flight deck later." He said shooting her an informal salute and winking his eye as he walked down the corridor. Rachel Scott watched him walk away again, this time she hoped not too far, as she slowly closed the door.

Later Chandler was eating a meal when the door to his cabin knocked raising he opened the door to find Kelly Tophet standing there "Kelly" he greeted her quietly "please come in" he said moving over to the table on the couch his two children were fast asleep.

"I can come back" she whispered trying not to wake them.

"No, they are out of hit" he said smirking "every time after a meal they are the same, even with Bacon's cooking." He said "would you like some? There's enough" he offered.

"No, thank you Captain" she said as Tom sat back down to his meal Kelly selected a chair opposite him in the small but comfortable quarters. "Captain, I wanted to let you know that I would like to remain on the Nathan James along with my daughter."

"You're sure? We are likely going to be heading into dangerous territory."

"And if that's the case then the ship's captain to be at his best, without distractions" she said glancing at the sleeping children.

"I love my kids" Chandler protested

"Yes but during a situation if you weren't sure they were alright then your crew could be in danger." She suggested "I'm willing to stay on board to help elevate that stress."

"Kelly, you don't need to put your life on hold for me, or my crew." He pointed out "I hate to drag them around the world but with their mother's passing..." he said his words fading off "I can't lose them."

"Exactly and you can't command if your concerned about them." She said what she said made sense "and maybe I can help their education along the way as well. Regardless can you think of any place safer than an Arleigh Burke Destroyer crewed by the best crew in the US Navy?" She said smiling broadly.

"No" he admitted "that's if this crew stays together" he said showing more concern than he meant to enough for her to pick up on it.

"You think many will leave?" She asked opening up the box he had hoped that would stay closed – his own concerns.

"I hope not" he whispered in reply Kelly smiled hoping to instil him with some self belief but he knew that if enough of the crew stayed they'd all have to stay.

Elsewhere on the Nathan James in their shared quarters an entirely different type of talk "you can't be serious they attacked our own people!" Kara Foster snapped "you want me to give up my career!"

"I want us to be safe" Danny Green snapped back "as head of security of Ellington Field we'll have the run of the place."

"What about your team?" She asked Danny commanded a special operations team on board the Nathan James.

"Burk can command them they are as much a part of this crew as they are my men now. Kara we can build a future at Ellington and help put things back together." He pleaded with her the Nathan James was a good ship with a good crew but it was also a dangerous place he'd lost count of the amount of times he'd been fired on since joining the ship from Russians, Al Qaeda, drug lords and rogue cops he wanted their baby growing up in a less chaotic environment.

"And what about my career I'm a naval weapons officer a Lieutenant on a Naval warship?" she repeated he seemed ready to walk away she wasn't.

"A career you jeopardized by sleeping with me." He said bluntly he saw the tears swell in her eyes and knew he'd said too much "Kara..." he whispered but it was too late as she stormed out of the room.

The Nathan James' night passed without incident and dressed in his duty uniform Chandler went for his customary walk around the ship things seemed to be running smoothly heading to the front of the ship he was met by Commander Slattery and Master Chief Jeter. "Good morning gentlemen" he greeted them informally "so what's the count?" He asked he knew both had been canvassing the ship's crew seeing who would be interested in taking their leave of the ship.

"Six" Slattery admitted between him and Jeter six crewmen had expressed a desire to leave for various reasons "all wavering" he added "five are natives of Texas or nearby states which to them at least are in touching distance. Granderson's been putting the word out to our land buddies to see if they know anything that could help."

"So far very little, three have definitely lost family members" Jeter confirmed having spoken to Granderson after Slattery had "the other two their family is missing the crewmen are leaning towards remaining on board at least then there family know where to find them." Jeter reasoned it had taken some convincing but they had each turned around to the idea.

"Good to hear, you said six?" He said picking up on the two men's reluctance to speak of the sixth person.

"Lt Green has been offered a position at Ellington Field." Slattery explained "head of security, he sees it as an opportunity to help the people back home."

"What of Lt Foster?" Chandler asked knowing if one went the other would likely to. Green would be a loss to the ship but Foster as well would be an even bigger problem she was one of the most senior members of the CIC team on the ship.

"She's dedicated to staying on ship regardless of Green's choice." Jeter explained even as an Enlisted man the Master Chief's position with the crew was one that seemed to surpass rank and position.

"Alright well I'm heading back to Ellington Field Green is coming along as security with Dr Scott. Perhaps he can decide his future then. I don't want to lose him but everyone has their choice to make." He said looking at Slattery he still wasn't sure if Mike was making the right choice but wasn't going to force him either way.

Lt Mousseau brought the Seahawk down to a landing at Ellington Field unlike the rest of the crew when offered the choice by Chandler to leave he hadn't even considered it the Nathan James was his ticket to completing his mission even if it did mean he would be a bit of a taxi driver for a bit. Stepping off the aircraft at both sides Dr Scott, Commander Chandler, Tex and the security team fanned out as the representatives of Ellington approached even with this being a friendly base there was no need to take chances.

"Major Marshal, allow me to introduce to you Dr Rachel Scott" Chandler said the man extended his hand and shook Rachel's "she will be able to pass onto your people the doses of the cure we have available and how to produce more."

"Thank you commander Lt Shaw will show you the way Doctor" he said to Dr Scott who moved to follow the younger man beside the Major following in Rachel's wake Tex and one of the marines took up their positions as her escort and protection.

"Major, I've discussed with my crew your offer but they've chosen for the most part to remain on board the Nathan James, we plan to continue our mission." He explained "once Dr Scott finishes her briefing we'll be taking our leave."

"I disagree with your choices Commander but I understand them quite a weight has been placed on your ship. If we can lighten the load we'll do our very best to" he promised moments later his radio went off "excuse me Commander I'm needed elsewhere if you need anything let me know." He said turning away walking off at a brisk pace.

"Captain, with your permission? I'd like to speak with the Major" Lt Green said stepping up closer.

"Of course Lieutenant" Chandler said not impeding him if this was his choice then it was his to make. "Commander Chandler informed me of the decision you face" he said as Green stepped past him the younger man didn't turn to face him "you'll be missed on board but I'll support whatever you choose."

"Thank you sir" Danny Green said walking off after Marshal. Chandler remained at the helicopter with the two pilots and two marines there was little else for him to do on this particular trip he didn't have much else to do. Glancing around he saw a young teenager hanging around one of the bases hangers beside him was a laptop and three small drones. Seeing little in the way of security or other activity at the hanger Chandler decided take an interest.

As he approached the hanger one of the drones lifted vertically off the ground before tipping forward slightly accelerating forward. The drone maintained a steady altitude before turning on the spot and flying back towards the teenager hovering just off his shoulder as Chandler approached "very impressive. Commander Tom Chandler USS Nathan James." He said looking at the drone it was only a few feet across with two large circular engine modules replacing its wings and a long body Chandler guessed added to its stability.

"Thank you, Commander, it was mostly my father's idea it is based on an experimental model being developed for the navy. You come across a ship at sea that you're not sure about you send out the drone its cameras could maybe see things you couldn't. Or you're in port but can't cover every angle a couple of these could be sent out on patrol for a few hours they can cover gaps and help back up."

"Machines can't replace human patrols or instincts we can pick up on things these never will" Chandler protested looking over the drones.

"There not designed to replace humans, Commander, I'm sorry you think that too many people do. These are designed to supplement human operations and go into areas that might be unsafe with so few of us left now perhaps they are more important than ever." He suggested Chandler looked at the drones and then at the teen… young man in front of him.

"Tom Chandler, USS Nathan James" he said this time offering his hand in a welcome deciding to start again "nice equipment."

"Andrew Cameron, no relation to the film maker but still a genius" he said the smile on his face told Chandler it was something he'd said dozens of times before probably after being asked about his last name. "Thanks Commander hopefully one day the navy will move them from development to testing."

"How would you like to test them sooner rather than later?" Chandler asked thinking it was time to open his eyes what Andrew had said had hit home, there wasn't enough people left to take too many risks now, maybe it was time to offer a chance to something new.

Several hours later far longer than what had originally been planned as the sun began to set the Nathan James began to sail away from Texas into international waters. At the rear of the ship Lt Kara Foster tried to suppress the tears as she looked at the slowly disappearing coastline as she said goodbye a stray tear ran down her cheek. Another figure slipped up against the railings beside her "we'll see it again" he said gently. It took several minutes for her to realize who it was "Danny?" She said turning towards him her emotions changed from sadness to anger "you son-of-a…" she shouted "I never saw you come back" she said her tears returning she wasn't sure if she was angry with him for not seeking her out sooner or with herself for not checking with the captain or the others.

"I came back with the supply boat we couldn't fit the Captain's new toys in the helicopter." He explained she nodded absently remembering the arrival of a boat "I also wanted to personally turn down Major Marshal, he understood my reasons, and I'm going nowhere that you and our baby are not." He promised her wrapping his arms around her, in an uncharacteristic public display, as the Nathan James continued out to sea.


End file.
